


Feet Fun

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Licking, M/M, VK Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #33: Pairing Order: RusAme / Prompt: Licking fetish / Rating: M (non explicit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feet Fun

"O-ohhh, fu-" Alfred bellowed out a weak moan, squirming and clenching the sheets as he writhed under Ivan. The man's eyelids drooped, the grin stretching across his open lips undeniably sexy to the point Alfred could hardly look at him from the embarrassment. But his eyes were so intense, burning into Alfred and he couldn't fathom looking away.

The wet muscle dragged along his skin, catching it in bunches and folds as Ivan lapped up the underside of Alfred's foot, making him groan and struggle to hold back his pleasured whimpers. Ivan worked his foot, cradling the heel and working his tongue between Alfred's toes and suckling on them, before eventually relinquishing his hold, setting his foot back into the water tub.

Alfred unclenched and shivered, cracking his toes under the water when the tension relieved. "F-finally," he sighed happily, hard as a rock and feeling a little dizzy from the trembly lust zinging through his body. He smiled at Ivan, but his rosy blush paled when Ivan reached back into the water.

"And now, the next one!"


End file.
